A New World
by Cherybloom
Summary: Alone in a world so scary and new, can Ichigo survive if she must always be compaired to the person with her past memories- and what happens when it want's her body back. My first fic. PLEASE REVIEW


A New World

**A New World**

_By: Laurel or my penname Cherybloom_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew mew_

"Ichigo…?" Asked the distorted voice

Ichigo did not know who belonged to it.

Hearing it again, her body trembled.

"Ichigo…?" it asked again.

Ichigo looked around herself but saw only blackness.

_Where was it coming from? _

All she knew was that she had to wake from the dream she was in, right now.

-

"It's so sunny," complained Ichigo.

"You're awake," said a voice somewhere beside her. The person sounded relieved.

The girl turned her head to see a boy sitting in a chair beside the bed she was lying in.

She did not see him well from the angle she was in. So wanting to get a better look, she tried to sit up; the boy looked worried at her doing this.

"If you're hurting, lie back down." He said slowly.

"It only hurt's a little," she said, and sat up anyway… Now that she got a better look at the boy she noticed he was slender, and he had brown hair with hazel colored eyes. She thought he looked sad so she wondered aloud.

"What are you sad about?" She asked.

"Ichigo…" He started to say.

"Ichigo, is that my name?" She asked thrilled to know something about herself.

"Yes…" He said sounding depressed. His eyes began tearing up. "Listen Ichigo, you have amnesia-" He started to say.

However, Ichigo interrupted him.

"Where am I?" she asked happily like an innocent little child.

However, he didn't answer her. He went on talking.

"You were in a very bad car accident your head got hurt in the process." As the last words came out of his mouth, Ichigo felt her head suddenly swirl. She felt dizzy, and her head hurt. She clutched it, feeling a bandage around her forehead. Her eyes watered. Noticing what was happening he pushed her gently to lie down. "Rest now" He Said. "You should go back to sleep…" He said walking over to pull the curtains in the window. She did feel sleepy. So the girl named Ichigo felt her eyes get heavy, she fell asleep thinking. 'Latter I'll explore.' A smile displayed on her features.

Ichigo woke up. It was dark now and she could barely see. '_The sun has gone away to play.'_ She thought grinning happily.

There was a nightstand with a lamp near the bed so Ichigo felt in the dark blindly- until she felt the on switch. Ichigo slowly sat up.

Clicking it on, she saw the room in full light. It was huge with beautiful furniture. She twisted her neck back to look at the bed and it's beautifully flower-carved headboard in which she hadn't noticed before.

She also looked over to where the boy had been sitting before, but he was nowhere to be seen now.

An aura of elegance surrounded the room. However, it also made Ichigo feel very lonely. She tried to stop herself from crying, "I want to remember who I am!" She screamed.

**No**

She thought finding new strength. I'll find out for myself. It will be hard though. She felt her head hurt her again and she grabbed it in pain.

"Who am I?" She asked is a whisper.

She shook her head at those words, and then she started to stand. Her legs quivered as if they hadn't been moved for days.

After a second of time however, standing became second nature to Ichigo and she took to walking.

Ichigo double took the room and saw three doors and two door-sized windows.

_I should explore a little…maybe it will help. _ She thought as she walked around the room, trying to find her way out.

Finally, she found the promising door. It greeted her with a long hallway that looked much like a hallway of a fancy hotel or apartment.

Going out of the bedroom to the hallway, the lights of the hallway came on suddenly. This startled Ichigo and she thought she had been, caught, before she realized that they were just motion lights.

Ichigo sighed with relief. She could tell the boy she had seen before would not like it if he saw her now so she did not want to be caught by him.

Noticing the hallway again, she saw that the doors on each side of the walls were luxuriously separated from each other. Ichigo walked by each door with her curiosity increasing each time she passed one.

After awhile, she couldn't stand her curiosity anymore. Her heart pounded.

She wanted to see what was behind one of those doors. The next one she passed by. She stopped at the door. She slowly opened the door- and found it was unlocked.

_She walked into the bedroom._

It was dark and hard to see in the room.

However, she could make out that it was also a big bedroom. She kept the door open so she could see with the light in the hallway.

Her eyes were having a hard time adjusting to the contrast difference of the two different lights so she looked around at what she _could_ see.

There was also a huge bed, and a huge window- It looked a lot like the bedroom she had first awoken to- nothing new. However, as she walked over towards the bed she saw that the pretty carvings on the headboard were different then hers. She noticed a movement in the bed also- and that made all the difference.

She saw that there was a person it the bed- she had made-out a face.

The person started to stir. (If I didn't say that right, I meant that the person was waking up)

She wanted to run to go and hide at this, but somehow her legs wouldn't move and she just stood there…maybe she was waiting for something.

The voice spoke. It sounded softly.

"Ichigo…"

It was male.

The person made no notice that they saw her.

'_He knows me'_ she realized.

The voice sounded so sad. Like at any moment tragedy would befall the person. Or maybe it had already. It was worried also.

She felt she had to reassure the person that she was all right.

So she spoke-up.

"I'm all right." She said lamely.

"Ichigo?" The male was surprised

His hands felt in the air for her.

The lights in the hallway had long gone off now, and it was dark. Even Ichigo had a hard time seeing his hands in the air. However, she grabbed his hand.

The hand pulled away for a second- as if unsure.

He started to speak with reluctance.

"Ichigo I am not Masaya…" he said.

Ichigo wondered what he meant by that.

"Should I care? If you say that you're not Masaya?" She asked.

He sighed for a second; she could almost detect a smile in the air.

The boy pulled on her arm so that she would lie down, but she had been caught off-guard so she fell from the sudden force of being pulled, and it made her yelp before she hit the soft cushiony bed.

Ichigo was just only a few inches away from him when she settled from the fall.

"So who are you anyway?" She asked.

She could tell that he wasn't the boy she had met before, his voice was different.

He made a shift on the bed so that he was on his side, facing her. He did this so he could talk to her more easily.

His voice was playful as it spoke.

"Well honey, my name would be _Kish_."

He went on talking.

"Ichigo I've learned you've gone and lost your _memory_. So I thought I'd come down for a visit."

He said this with fake cheerfulness, she realized a few seconds latter, and it sounded sad when it came to the "_memory_" part.

She wanted to make him happy again, but she knew –sigh- in order to do that, she would have to acquire her memory again to do this.

She felt herself going back in that cycle again.

_I really do want it... _

She started thinking all again.

Her head shook… she had to know more about herself maybe then she would know what to do with her stress.

Her mind whirled. The stress was probably getting to her.

She felt her brain sort of shut down when she said her next words

"Kish can you help me?"

She knew it sounded stupid. But she felt so hopeless.

She had her hand on his shoulder and her hand was twisting his shirt fabric. She felt like he would just criticize her for being so weak.

He then did something surprising. He kissed her, as if saying '_it's ok'_ Ichigo.

Her cheeks grew red. It felt good...

However, it happened all to fast and she was sorry that it ended.

She found herself hugging him. She could hear his heart. It was beating fast.

He spoke again. His voice sounded calm, unlike his heart in which was going a mile a minute.

"Sure Ichigo, I'll help…" He said.

_I make no money off this fanfic,_

_**Please review! **_

_It make's the story worth writing. _

_-Edited: Sept 13, 2007_

_-Rewritten: April 9, 2008 _


End file.
